


Since U Been Gone

by Jennifer-Oksana (JenniferOksana)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dirty Talk, F/F, Femslash, Friends With Benefits, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferOksana/pseuds/Jennifer-Oksana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith’s back from an assignment and Dawn’s been waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since U Been Gone

“I like that we’re not in love,” Faith says, twisting Dawn’s wrist with a smile that’s half sugar-sweet and half psychosis-saccharine. Like a schoolgirl carrying an Uzi, or a little Spanish doll that gives lacerated-glass kisses. “It lets me do all the nasty little things you can’t **do** with a one true love.”

Dawn likes it, too. Likes Faith more and more anyway. She’s nuts, but it’s an honest kind of crazy. Not like Buffy and Angel and everyone else.

“Oh, you just like that you can be as big a cunt as you want with me and I like it anyway,” Dawn says breezily, using her free hand to grasp Faith’s bruised neck. “Not that I’m complaining.”

Faith bites down on Dawn’s lip and sucks before trying to maul Dawn’s jawline, her knee nudging its way between Dawn’s thighs insistently.

“You got something about the cunt right,” Faith replies, sucking on Dawn’s earlobe and sinking her fingernails into Dawn’s wrist with a vicious, evil chuckle. “Good **God** , you’re an awesome lesbian. I can say the c-word to you and you don’t even flinch.”

Dawn snorts. “That’s because you’re talking about cunt instead of doing something to mine,” she snarls. “That and trying to draw blood.”

“I like the way you taste,” Faith drawls, taking the twisted and abused wrist, which is bleeding a tiny bit, and licking. Dawn does shiver then, but not because she’s scared. “It’s a little like licking a battery.”

Dawn pulls her arm away from Faith, scrabbling hard and desperate for those tainted red lips and kissing them, tongue darting in to scrape against teeth before tangling with Faith’s swirling, evasive tongue. All the while, her hands are grasping at slim, curvy hips and fumbling at the buttons and zippers on a pair of skin-tight low-rise boot-cut jeans.

“I haven’t seen you for two…damn…weeks,” Dawn murmurs against Faith’s damp ear while the slayer’s hips rock forward and back in the world’s most alluring tease. “You don’t call, you don’t write, you just disappear on some crack-assed mission and leave me high and dry.”

“My ass, I left you dry,” Faith answers, pressing her thumb into Dawn’s nipple, which is obviously, visibly, achingly hard under her tank top. “Bet I could keep myself hydrated off your thongs, bitch.”

“Bet you’re not any drier,” Dawn replies, sighing and shuddering as Faith starts an assault on her breasts with steel-hard and feather-ticklish fingertips. “Get to come home and brag about all your conquests, about the sweet shudder your target made two seconds after you squeezed the trigger and got that sweet bruise…”

Faith shoves Dawn against the wall and pulls off her tank, half-exposed since Dawn unbuttoned her fly, smooth skin and dark curls prickling out from denim and lace. She’s ruthless, and Dawn’s head keeps hitting the plaster from the hot-and-cold, hard-and-ticklish assault on her breasts and the top of her stomach.

“Tell me how bad you want it, babe,” Faith says. “I like it when you shudder the best of all. Like it when you talk to me.”

Dawn whimpers, biting down on her own fingers as Faith inexorably moves her caressing, bruising hands down, rubbing at Dawn’s slacks until they’re chafing the skin. Faith can wait two hours, metal biting into her own skin hard enough to break the skin, for the right shot. Faith can wait until Dawn surrenders and begs.

And Dawn likes the talking, tell the truth. It’s dirty, it’s nasty, and it leaves them both so wet and hot the fucking can last for hours.

“You made me wait two weeks,” Dawn says again, shaking and trembling. “I had to buy one of those cheap K-Mart massagers after a day. Thought about how you’d make me ask you to fuck me, pressing it right into my clit and closing my eyes like…”

The sound of the zipper is unnaturally loud and Faith loses a button in her hurry to let Dawn’s hips kiss the air, for her fingers to touch bare skin and feel a pulse racing right underneath.

“I couldn’t stop,” Dawn says. “Felt like some kind of masturbating perv, but then I thought about how much you’d like to do that to me, hold the vibrator right on my clit and tell me if I was good, I could have whatever I wanted, if I just asked you to finger me, or eat me, or ride my face like…”

Faith whimpers and buries her face against one of Dawn’s straining thighs. Yeah, they’d do it just like that, Dawn moaning and talking while Faith did, touched, sucked, used Dawn like a sex puppet while Dawn’s breath came faster and faster.

“You’re kind of like having a habit,” Dawn says, throat drying out a little. She always gets dry mouth when she gets wet, and the real thing is sitting an inch from her cunt and so it makes sense to her to be horny and gyrating just a bit. “I got so fucking turned on thinking about you on top of me, tossing your head and screaming like the crazy bitch you are, soaking my thigh before I could get a finger…oh, fuck me, Faith–”

Dawn’s having a hard time keeping her mind on the dirty talk. After all, Faith is right there and she’s taking her time and blowing and making it hard to stand up and think straight at the same time.

“Don’t stop,” Faith croaks, eyes fever-bright as she looks up at Dawn like a feral cat. “You’re making me crazy, baby, don’t stop.”

“I don’t know if I can,” Dawn whimpers, trying to keep a grip on the wall as Faith keeps making her thighs slicker with her tongue and her fingers and the brush of her lips anywhere and everywhere. “Couldn’t stop, my lips were so dry and I kept hearing you tell me how crazy fucking hot I was and feeling you all over my fingers. Faith, oh, fuck me, keep going, I’m going to going to going to —”

Her whole body’s shaking and she’s got to grip Faith’s hair to stay upright, twist her hands in the sweat-drenched hair and brace hard because the tip of Faith’s tongue is slicing and teasing against every part of her cunt it can touch and she won’t get down to it, and so it’s like having a thousand little touches over every inch.

“Oh, God, I want to fuck you so bad,” Dawn pants. “I bet you’re so hot right now. You’re gonna put scratches on my back by the time I’m done with you.”

Dawn’s aching with fever, but she feels cold all over, ready to shiver herself right atop deadly little Faith and fuck her until they’re sticky-sweaty and so tired that not even the nastiest fantasy growled out of Dawn’s throat can thrill Faith to action. Not even tracing the rugburns and bruises and little puckered scars of knitting flesh from fingernails and teeth used carelessly.

Faith strikes with surgical precision. Just sucks one time hard on Dawn’s clit and it’s all over, orgasm like a volcano and she can’t stay up, knocking them both to the floor. Hips right over Faith’s round-open mouth, almost crushing Faith’s windpipe because she could just collapse right now. But instead, Dawn shifts back, finds herself sitting almost on Faith’s hips.

Dawn licks her lips, because they’ve almost cracked, and Faith makes this sound that’s half a meow and half a purr.

“I could fuck you all night and never get tired,” she says, half-propping herself up. “You have the best sex voice. It gets me all wound up, and then I get my mouth on your cunt and it’s better than ice cream. Some day, I’m going to handcuff you to my bed and get myself some whipped cream, berries, and maybe Bailey’s? And I’m going to have you to eat while you whisper fairy tales about how good you’ll be with strawberries and cream.”

Dawn chuckles, arms and legs sore from the sustained efforts of holding herself up. “Sounds like fun,” she admits. “One day, though, I’m going to surprise you. I’m going to spend all my time getting you off and not letting you do a damn thing until you’re begging me for just one touch. And even then, it’ll have to be some amazing begging.”

Faith’s eyes go extra-wide and she pulls her arms over her head lazily, crossing her wrists in a kittenish gesture of submission. “See? Sex voice,” she teases. “Gets me going.”

Dawn swoops down, pressing her body against her lover’s and licking a long stripe from her collarbone up to her cheek. “Oh, yeah?” she murmurs. “You talk a good game but I’m gonna fuck you now. And you are going to come so hard my fingers are going to feel pinched.”

“Sounds pretty,” Faith laughs.

“And **I’m** not doing any…more…talking,” Dawn rasps, her fingers already sliding toward Faith’s soaking wet hole. “Mmm. Hot.”


End file.
